Assassins and Wolves
by Omegawolf121
Summary: Larka is ressurected by a strange being, and later comes across two assassins with a dark and sinister past and in need of aid, will she help them on there journey or leave them to their fate... And what of her familly do they still live?
1. Chapter 1

**Let's begin... I don't know how... well first this story will probably make more sense if you read "The Sight" and "Fell" by David Clement-Davies other than that not much.**

**Chapter 1:**

A cold wind blew through the mountain peaks and into an ancient stone ruin. Harja, built by the Romans to worship the goddess of the moon and where a legend took place years ago.

The legend of a she-wolf who's fur was as white as snow and that she possessed the power of the sight. Her name is Larka and though she died along with her aunt Morgra and fulfilled the legend that showed all the lera the truth. That man is also a lera.

Some forces in this world, forces that men call magic weren't ready to let her story end just yet. And so walking over the rubble stood a man who's clothing and black hair did not move in the wind in the cold mountain air, but stood still as if he came from a different world entirely.

**[|]**

Larka did not understand where she was, as she stared in amazement at this strange world around her where everything, even the earth seemed to float around her. Suddenly a man appeared in front of her and began to speak. Strangely she understood what he was saying.

"My dear Larka, what a sad hand fate as given you, the legend fulfilled and mans secret revealed but at a price," the man said as he floated in front of her.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Larka growled uncertain of this strange character who seemed to show no emotion and who's eyes were as black as a ravens.

"I am the Outsider, and I have dragged you into the void to tell you that you will be heading back to the living world," The Outsider said as he approached Larka.

"I died, nothing can bring me back to the living world," Larka said as she lowered her gaze more out of uncertainty then fear.

The Outsider smiled at those words, a smile that never reached his cold dead eyes. "There are powerful forces in this world, forces that men call magic, with this magic I can do things that mortal men can only dream of doing."

Larka felt a sudden jolt of fear settle in her belly, as she hesitantly stepped back from this strange being who oddly did not smell like man.

"And so I bring you back to the world of the living," He said as he raised his hand and a bright light blinded Larka until she felt as if she were tumbling into an abyss of pure light.

**[|]**

Larka woke and realized at once where she was. Harja, place where she revealed the truth, where she found her brother Fell and where she died to fulfill the legend.

After a few years, Harja has turned into ruins, the strange stone dens had collapsed entirely and the stone she-wolf now stood without the two suckling human babies.

She felt odd, she had died but now that strange figure had somehow brought her back, but she understood that he brought her back for a reason.

As she looked around the ancient stone structure trying to find a way back down the mountain. A thought came to her. "Where do I go from here?"

The Outsider never told her why she was brought back but maybe she could find Kar and Fell. And so as she looked around the old ruined structures of Harja she found a small narrow goat trail that led down the mountain path.

**[|]**

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the mountain in a small wooded forest of pine and oak. The lera watched as two men rode hard and fast through the forest on horseback trying to escape there pursuers.

"Faster Canius, were losing them!" Yelled the rider who was leading as is black cloak whipped around behind him as if he was surrounded by a black aura.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Screamed the other rider as he kept looking behind him with a worried look.

"I think we lost them?" The youngest rider said as he slowed and dismounted from his horse.

"Canius! get back on your horse, were not out of danger yet!" Snarled the other rider who was looking around frantically his hand on his sword while the other held the reins.

"Brother please, we've been riding for three days straight and haven't seen them ever since we left the city, can't we just rest for a bit?" Canius asked as he sat down on a fallen log.

In an instant the sound of thundering hooves and the shouts of men were fast approaching the two riders.

"Get back on your horse!" Screamed the oldest brother as he kicked his horse in the sides and sped off through the woods leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Canius quickly jumped to his feet and started to run to his horse, but before he even had a chance of mounting three arrows came flying out of the brush and struck his horse in the chest killing it before it even hit the ground.

Canius quickly reached for his sword and as soon as he wrapped his hands around the pommel a fourth arrow came flying through the air, striking him in the chest, inches away from his heart.

With a muffled thud the young man fell to the forest floor. Knocking the breath out of him. As he lied there, is eyes shut he heard the horsemen that have been pursuing him and his brother for days on end start to speed past him, thinking that he had been killed instantly.

And so as the sounds of thundering hooves and angry shouts faded in the distance. Canius dragged himself to an old and laid against it.

Though fear gripped him, he did not remove the arrow that was protruding from his chest, so as not to bleed out before his brother got back. And so as night began to approach he looked up at the night sky and stared at the wolf trail and started to pray to Tor and Fenris for aid.

**[|]**

Larka had finally arrived at the bottom of the mountain and had started to search for food when she saw something that surprised her. A dead horse, and from the looks of it still fresh.

She began to cautiously approach her meal when a familiar and dangerous scent filled her nose. The scent of man, almost masked by the scent of the horses blood. She quickly turned her head and looked around the forest, her eyes piercing the darkness in front of her and spotted a young man half-dead and bleeding from an injury that revealing that he had been hit by one of mans inventions for war.

He seemed to be in a lot of pain for as he tried to stand he would fall back down with a sharp cry. Larka was curious, she had seen humans up close before and noticed that they also seemed to work in packs like her own kind.

She watched this human struggle for survival and couldn't help but feel pity for him. As Larka was starting to turn and leave the young man to his fate a sudden cry made her turn quickly around, causing her to snap twigs as she did so.

**[|]**

"Tor, Fenris, I beg of you, show us mercy," Canius cried as he stared up at the stars hoping that they would answer his pleas.

Canius quickly turned in the same direction of where Larka was standing, fighting her instincts to turn and run. "Strom, is that you brother? Strom?" He called, his voice filling with hope.

Canius' eyes went wide with shock as a white she-wolf came walking towards him, a questioning look on her face as she sat a few feet away from him.

"Brother, please hurry," He muttered under his breath, shying away from the she-wolfs gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

**The long awaited chapter as arrived filled with backstabbing, assassins, secrets and the power of the sight... let's begin****ཀ**

**Chapter 2: Alliances**

The shouts of confusion and frustration echoed through the grand chamber as men young and old quarrelled over the recent events of the last few days.

But those shouts fell silent as another man burst through the doors. Clad in blood red of which was rumoured to have been the actual blood of his victims that died by his own hands.

The man was in his fifties, with black hair that had small hints of gray, brown eyes that held a commanding gaze and an old ragged scar that ran down his right cheek to his upper lip, that was now curled in an angry snarl.

As the room went silent a strong sense of fear and respect took hold of every man in the room.

Another man quickly walked beside the one in a red coat who was heading towards the pedestal to give his speech on the crisis at hand.

"Sir, the men are uneasy about Strom and his younger brother fleeing the guild," His second in command said nervously.

"Relax Yenrick, I will take care of that personally, in the mean time get everyone to calm down,"

"Yes sir... Sir, there is one more thing I should tell you."

"Not now, tell me after I'm in my quarters," He said as he stepped up on the pedestal.

He looked around the room, at the faces of old friends and of young men who before were nothing but thieves and thugs to the killers they are today.

"I've killed nobles before, you can float a ship on the highborn seas of blood I've spilled over the years, but this is different for two our own have betrayed us," He said looking around the room as every man waited for what he was going to say next.

"But do not be fooled, for these traitors will be brought back and punished for there insolence. I have already sent eight of my best assassins to bring them back... dead or alive,"

**[|]**

Every man in the room cheered at there masters speech, all but one who quietly snuck his way out of the door to the outside.

"The queen must know of thisཀ" The agent thought to himself as he mounted his horse and galloped at high speed, as his cloak flew through the air revealing the insignia of the gryphon.

**[|]**

Pleased with his speech the man in the red coat stepped down from the pedestal and opened the door to his study.

It was a plain room, books and scrolls that he had collected over the years lay scattered everywhere in piles on the floor, with a few on the shelves, a desk with a self portrait lied at the far side of the door, so as to watch everyone with a careful eye and on the other side of the room was a small cot, though he rarely used it and preferred to walk through the small village that they used for concealment every night, though it was still a comfort to know it was there.

He walked to his desk and opened one of the small drawers to which he picked up the small painting, he remembered that day a painter had arrived in the village they lived in before, his wife wanted a family portrait to always remember the day there son came into the world. He had a good life, a wife and home, a child, crops to tend but it was all taken from him. His wife had a gift, she could speak to wolves.

The sight she told him from what the wolves told her, eventually the villagers became too suspicious and suspicion led to superstition and she was accused of being a witch and burned at the stake.

He turned from sadness to anger and tossed the portrait back in the desk slamming it shut and turned around.

His eyes grew wide in surprise to what he was facing. A wolf, streaked with a line of silver that shone through his dark grey coat, his golden eyes never looking away from him.

"Daud, I presume, killer of his own kind," A voice growled in his mind.

"What do you want, Varg?" Daud asked trying to remember what little his wife taught him of there language.

"To make a deal," The wolf said trying to make himself friendly by revealing his fangs in a kind of smile.

Before Daud could reply any further a knock was heard at the door and Yenrick poked his head in.

"Sir, I was trying to get to you before you left... but I see you've already found out..."

"Yenrick, come here... and lock the door behind you."

"Yes sir, what would you ask of me?" He asked nervously as he fumbled with the key in the padlock.

"Tell the men were leaving, in two days we march for the Carpathian mountains and quickly, the order of the gryphon already knows where we are,"

With a nod of his head, Yenrick quickly unlocked the door and shut it behind him and took off at a run to deliver the message.

"How do you know all this?" Daud asked as he turned back to face the wolf.

"You're not the only one who has visited his shrines your friend in the dark also visits the lera when it pleases him."

Daud sat down at his desk putting together the plan that this wolf had put together.

"Two birds with one stone," He said to himself as he thought of a way to betray the wolf.

"What is your name?" Daud asked pretending to be interested.

"Grast," The wolf said half listening as the other half of his mind schemed of a way to get rid of Daud and take command of his rabble of thieves and assassins.

**[|]**

After Yenrick hah delivered his masters request he walked through the halls with a confused and scared look on his face.

He knew that the powers Daud had given him and the rest of the assassins would let them speak to wolves but there was something else, something different he had seen into the wolf's mind and had seen things he wished he had not.

It had happened a year ago with birds except he was looking through there eyes, three months back he started to see things in the water, images of his past, when he was a baby.

Daud had told him that he had been found in a burnt farm house during one of his scouting parties and was taken in.

Yenrick felt sick to his stomach and angry at the same time, anger at what he didn't understand, anger at feeling helpless and anger at the world.

For a brief moment the anger inside of him turned into something else and his eyes changed to a golden yellow of a wolf and quickly returned to the emerald green they were before.

"Who am I... what am I?" Yenrick pleaded as he ran outside and into the woods.


End file.
